Catching Her
by CullenGirlsForever3
Summary: Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale are well known for their dancing and singing, though they had no idea. When they are asked to be in a movie with the best actors/actresses they start to catch the eyes of directors and costars. What will happen post-production?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Catching Her

Summary: Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale are well known for their dancing and singing, though they had no idea. When they are asked to be in a movie with the world's best actors/actresses they start to catch the eyes of directors and their costars. What will happen post-production? AH

**Chapter 1**

_**Bella's POV **_

My name is Isabella Swan. I dance as well as sing with the U.S. studios, one of the best performing arts studios around. I have performed solos in song and dance, but never before have I been scouted. That is until the letter came.

About a month ago, my best-friend Rosalie Hale and I received letters asking us to take part in the remake of _"Guys and Dolls" _that Volturi Studio is producing. We were to show up one month later at the California studio to begin working with the cast. We were going to be living there for about a year and a half.

Now, one month later, I am standing outside of the large building with all of my suitcases in hand. When I walked inside, there was an elderly man standing in the walkway, waiting.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Aro, your director. You must be Bella."

"Yes I am." I replied.

"I need you to step in this room please. I can take your luggage."

When I walked into the room, I saw Rose and started to walk over to her. Before I could reach her, I felt someone poke my shoulder.

"Hi!" a short, pixie-like girl said as I turned around to face her. "You're Isabella Swan, right? I'm Alice Cullen, your biggest fan! I'm even the president of your fan club!!!!!"

"WHAT?" I asked very surprised that I had a fan club. I knew some people would consider me famous because I was captain of the dance team and lead soloist in the studio. Still, I didn't think I was a celebrity.

"You didn't know you had a fan club? Well, you are REALLY famous and I own your entire studio's CDs so that I can hear your solos and stuff. I can't believe that I'm actually meeting you and getting to work with you!"

"Alice, I can't believe I'm meeting you. You are one of the best actresses I've ever seen!" I replied.

"You really think that?" she said with such a big smile you would think she had won the lottery.

Before I could answer, a bronze-haired man came over to us and said, "Alice, calm down. You are going to scare the poor girl."

"Isabella…." Alice began.

"Bella, call me Bella." I interrupted.

"Bella, this is my adopted brother, Edward Cullen." She said in an annoyed voice.

"Hello." I said, reaching out to shake his hand. He was gorgeous.

"Pleased to meet you." He said taking my hand and kissing it.

"Edward, you are such a show-off sometimes. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to show off in front of ladies?" a brunette said coming over to us. "I'm Esme Cullen, by the way. These two are my children."

"Adopted children," corrected a tallish blond man.

"This is my husband, Carlisle Cullen." Esme said.

"Wow. Aro wasn't kidding when he said I got to work with some of the greatest actors and actresses. Your family is amazing!" I said.

"Don't underestimate yourself. You are amazing too." Rose said, walking over to me. "I'm Rosalie Hale." She stated to the others in our group."

Aro finally walked into the room and formally introduced himself. Finally, he stated what we were to do today.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there are two girls I would like to introduce you to. They are Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale; they will be your choreographers as well as being in the show. As for the parts, you all know your own and have had a large amount of time to memorize. However, I didn't tell you who else would be in the movie. Our leads are Bella as Sarah, Alice as Adelaide, Edward as Sky, Jasper as Nathan, Carlisle as Arvide, Esme as General Cartwright, Emmett as Nicely-Nicely, and Rosalie as Adelaide's #1 Hot Box girl. Our other gangsters, Hot Box girls, and Mission Band members are in different rooms getting their assignments for the day. You are to report to this room every morning at 7 to receive you schedules for the day. If you come up here I can pass them all out. Thank you."

After I got my schedule, I went to find Edward since the first thing said we were to work on our dances.

_**Edward's POV **_

The first thing on the schedule was to work with Bella on our dances. I was a little nervous because I knew that she is a dancer and therefore was a LOT better than me. Hopefully we will work on something easy.

When I got to the dance room an hour later (that was when we were supposed to show up) I saw Bella in shorts and a camisole setting up. I had to stop myself from gasping. She looked beautiful, not that she didn't earlier.

"Hey!" she said breaking off my train of thought. "Are you ready to work? We will work on the Havana dance first, since it will be the most challenging to time and such."

By the look on face she must have realized I was nervous.

"Don't worry. That is just because there is some dialogue before the dance, but during the music. If that makes any sense." She said carefully.

"Sure." I said.

"We first need to warm up. Do you play any sports?"

"I used to play football."

"Okay. Do you remember the stretches you did?"

"Yes."

"Well, just do those and when you're finished we will start dancing." After she said that she started to stretch herself.

About ten minutes later, she turned on the music and looked at a piece of paper.

"What is that?" I asked while pointing at the paper in her hand.

"My notes." She said still looking at the paper.

"Okay. So we start with one minute and forty-five seconds left into the music."

With that she slowly started to teach me easy dance steps.

Two hours later, there was a knock on the door. Then my sister and a blonde boy who I assumed was Jasper Whitlock (the guy playing Nathan to her Adelaide).

"Bella, we are scheduled to work with you and Edward on dancing." Alice said.

"Come in you guys." Bella said with a smile. "Let me just switch my music so we work. Stretch while you're waiting please."

"What song will we be starting with?" Jasper asked.

"We will work on 'Sue Me' because that one is rather easy to work with just the two of you."

When she started to teach them, I stood there not sure what to do. Within five minutes of starting, Bella noticed me and addressed me.

"Edward, could you help me? It's hard to be two people at once."

_**Alice POV **_

Once Bella got Edward to help her teach us our dance, I noticed the chemistry between them. I wouldn't be surprised if they started going out by the time the year was up.

The way he looked at her when she danced was filled with longing and love, though he may not realize it yet. When she talked to him, her voice softened and sounded as though she was smiling even if she wasn't.

After dancing, we were to head back to our hotel and I grabbed a taxi with Jasper.

"So, Jasper, did you see the spark between Edward and Bella?" I asked him, trying to see if I was seeing things or if it was really there.

"You would have to be blind not to notice it. They are so obviously attracted to each other, that it is kind of sad."

We didn't talk for the rest of the ride, but instead just looked at each other. Maybe, just maybe, there was something between us, too.

**A/N: Sorry if it goes kind of fast, but not the whole story will be set during the movie production. What do you think? I think I know where I am going. And as for my other stories, we just got a new computer so I am going to hopefully transfer them over to this one instead of our slow old stinky computer. Please review and I will update!**

_**---Bells---**_


	2. we're done

Sorry, but we have stopped writing ffs. Unfortunately our lives have gotten fairly hectic and we have moved on from Twilight and fanfiction. We are completely taking down the page in one week, so if you would like to adopt any of our stories, send us a pm or review by then.

Sorry and thanks,

Bella, Alice, & Rose


	3. Chapter 3

OK..... so here's another update from us. So far these stories have been adopted........

weatherwitch.X.x.X. has Beware of the Father

flipper-ace has Major Leagues

Flounder5 has Catching Her

Our other stories are still under consideration and have not yet been adopted. If you want them review or PM us asap

~Bella, Alice, and Rose


End file.
